


We, Three

by Renai_chan



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Fisting, Light BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony learns patience. Steve learns how to talk dirty. It’s Bucky’s best birthday, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We, Three

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an awesome kink meme prompt (http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1045186#t1045186) and because I love tasteful BDSM (though it stands to be seen whether or not this qualifies as ‘tasteful’).

Steve decidedly and firmly shut the door behind them as if to symbolically shut Nick Fury and his godawful dressing-down out of the mansion.

 

It was hardly their fault that they quite spectacularly managed to screw up the mission against Doom and his new breed of Doombots and needed Reed Richards (and his team) to bail them out of it. If Tony had been with them, he could have figured out a way for them to destroy those bots without them doubling every time they were shot down or destroyed in some manner (unfortunately, he had been out of the country on Stark Industries business). They had literally been up to their necks in Doombots when Reed created what seemed to be a huge EMP blast that knocked out the bots’ duplicating system and allowed everyone else to destroy them systematically.

 

When the clean up crew had arrived, practically all of Central Park was littered with Doombot bodies and buildings around the vicinity were scorched with laser marks and bomb blasts. What should have been a routine struggle against Doom (And, ugh, they had _routine struggles_ now. Why was this their life?) turned into a miniature war and Nick Fury made sure to profess his _extreme_ displeasure.

 

With a frustrated grunt, Bucky kicked a side table in the foyer and winced as it cracked and the vase atop it toppled onto the floor and smashed into bits.

 

“Uhh…” he started.

 

“Welcome home, Masters. And may I please remind you to keep the destruction to a minimum? Master Tony already commits his fair share and I’m afraid Miss Potts is getting rather frustrated at the mansion upkeep,” came JARVIS’s British drawl from the speakers that littered the house but no one ever actually saw.

 

“Err, yeah. Sorry, JARV. Is Tony here?” Bucky asked. He had a habit of looking up whenever he was speaking to JARVIS (an action that in itself had taken several months to develop into something natural). Steve’s lips quirked but he refrained from commenting, instead, pulling down his cowl and ruffling his hair.

 

“Master Tony asked me to tell you he’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom,” JARVIS answered. If JARVIS had any eyebrows, Steve imagined one of them would be raised. He and Bucky exchanged a knowing glance before grinning and racing to the master bedroom that all three of them shared. True enough, Tony was waiting for them there.

 

_How_ he was waiting, though, was an entirely other matter.

 

“Hello, boys,” he greeted with a cocky grin as he lay on his side on the bed, a fist supporting his cheek. His other hand made small casual circles on his belly, effectively drawing attention to his parted legs and his fully erect cock. Most startling, though, was the blue and silver collar wrapped around his neck and the matching silver and red leash that hung from it and fell off the bed. Bucky’s eyebrows flew up while Steve’s jaw dropped, prompting Tony to let out a small chuckle before sliding off of the bed and onto his hands and knees.

 

He crawled over to where his lovers stood and lifted himself high enough on his knees to press his face to Bucky’s groin. The other man groaned and ran a hand through Tony’s hair to hold him in place, nuzzling him through his pants. Tony surreptitiously lifted the leash and pressed it into Bucky’s hand.

 

“Happy birthday, darling,” Tony murmured sweetly as he sat back on his heels to look up at Bucky. This extracted another groan and Bucky used the leash to pull Tony up, halfway between standing and kneeling because Bucky moved the rest of the way to smash their lips together in a grateful and amazingly hot kiss. Tony’s lips parted almost as soon as their lips met, allowing Bucky to shove his tongue in and lap at every inch he could reach. When they pulled apart, lips swollen and shiny with spit, Steve remarked:

 

“Well, I suppose this trumps my gift by a long shot.” Tony smirked at him.

 

“I’ve always been the better gift giver, baby. Don’t be mad.” Steve rolled his eyes and motioned Tony over for his own kiss.

 

“Fuck. You’re gorgeous,” Bucky murmured, palming himself as he watched them. Their kiss was slower, sweeter because that’s how Steve was. Of the three of them, he was always the most careful, most attentive. He took things as slow as possible, so as not to hurt them with either his strength or his insanely impressive girth, sometimes to the point of frustration (Bucky swore he was doing it on purpose, though. He once bet Tony that Steve got off on hearing either—or both—of them beg and cry for more). Only once had Bucky seen him lose control; both he and Tony had come out of it bruised all over and walking funny for weeks. Steve was eaten with guilt and refused to touch them for the few weeks they needed to heal, but it had been _glorious_ and he and Tony had been (fruitlessly) trying to get him to that point again.

 

When they pulled apart, Tony gave Steve a small smile then turned to Bucky.

 

“Seeing as it’s your birthday, babe, you get to do whatever you want,” he said. Bucky grinned, his grip tightening on the leash.

 

“That much I figured out after you gave me this,” he said. “Alright then. What’s your safeword?” Tony’s eyebrows drew together in what seemed to be confusion.

 

“Why in the world would I need a safeword?” he asked. “I think you misunderstood the phrase ‘whatever you want.’” Bucky let out another involuntary groan and pulled Tony forward again by his collar. He didn’t kiss him, though; he just pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck,” he murmured. Tony watched him breathe in and out deeply several times before he opened his eyes and hissed, “We’re going to fucking _destroy_ you, Stark. Do you understand?” Tony whimpered so softly that Steve couldn’t have heard it from where he was standing not two feet away. “I’m going to fuck you wide open and when I’m done with you, Steve’s going to rip you apart and there’ll be nothing you can fucking do but _take it_ like the slut you are.” Tony nodded and whimpered:

 

“Yes. Yes… God, _Bucky_.”

 

“On the bed,” he ordered then made a small noise of approval when Tony went on his hands and knees. He turned to look at Steve who had a moue on his lips as he watched Tony clamber onto the bed and position himself on all fours. “Oh, stop it, Rogers. I can practically hear your disapproval.”

 

“Bucky…”

 

“For god’s sake. He’s not made of glass and we’re all adults here, aren’t we?” Steve made a noncommittal sound, so Bucky pushed him back until he was slammed up against the wall and pressed a kiss to his mouth… Several kisses… Wet, filthy kisses that had Steve clutching at him and matching him for dominance. “It’s my first birthday with both of you. I think that entitles me to a free pass with whatever I want. Tony’s given me his permission. I’m damn well taking yours, got it?” Steve chuckled and took hold of another kiss.

 

“Fine. Okay, okay. You have my permission to do whatever you want. I trust you to know when to stop,” he conceded. Bucky smirked triumphantly and pulled him to the bed where Tony was watching them, his cock occasionally twitching from where it hung heavy between his parted legs. Bucky and Steve sat themselves behind Tony so that they got full view of his balls and ass. Tony turned his head to look at them and was rewarded with a sharp smack to the rear from Bucky. He groaned rather loudly.

 

“I didn’t say you could look, Stark,” Bucky hissed. When Tony had turned away, he settled behind Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck from behind. “Look at him,” he whispered. “Isn’t he fucking gorgeous when he’s like this? Completely obedient and silent.” Steve almost laughed, but Bucky was right. Tony was always gorgeous, but more so right now because it was so damn rare to see. “Tell him how much you want him like this.”

 

“You look amazing, Tony,” Steve murmured, caressing the red palm print Bucky made. Tony moaned at the contact, shifting his hips so that he could get more of it.

 

“No, no, Steve. Tell him…” Bucky leaned close to Steve’s ear and whispered what he should say. That Steve blushed brilliantly made Bucky grin. “Go on,” he nudged. Steve bit his lip before opening his mouth to repeat Bucky’s words.

 

“From now on, Stark, (and wasn’t _that_ an amazing turn on for Tony. Steve hadn’t called him ‘Stark’ in _years_ ) the only thing you’ll be using your mouth for is sucking cock, understand?” Tony practically cried out a moved a hand to grip his own cock because fuck him if that wasn’t the dirtiest thing he had ever heard Steve say. Bucky smacked him once more.

 

“No moving,” he warned. “No moving, no talking. You’re gonna take only what we give you and you’re going to like it.” Tony bit his lip and nodded. Bucky nodded in satisfaction and shifted so that he was sitting in Steve’s lap and kissing him. “You should say things like that more often, darling,” he murmured in his lover’s ear. “I can’t tell you enough how much it turns Tony and me on when you say things like that…” Steve kissed him again. “Tell Tony to…” Steve blushed again and Bucky followed the blush down with kisses from his cheeks to his neck where his uniform stopped him.

 

“Spread yourself for us, Tony. Open yourself up.” Tony groaned as he pressed his face into the bedspread, reaching around to hold his ass cheeks apart. When Bucky ran a finger down the crease, he let out a startled cry and his hips jerked sharply.

 

“Pleasepleaseplease. Don’t tease, please,” he whimpered. Bucky gave him another loud slap.

 

“I said no talking,” he said. “Besides, when you put on that collar, you should have been expecting to be teased.” Tony whimpered softly, spreading his cheeks wider in hopes of inviting them—either of them, really—in. Bucky climbed off of Steve’s lap and took hold of the leash. He gave a thoughtful look up before slinging it over the canopy rod and tying it there. The leash was long enough, but it pulled Tony to kneel upright for it to fit comfortably.

 

“Bucky…” Steve started.

 

“Hush, Steve. He loves this, look at him,” Bucky turned Tony around so that Steve could see his cock hard and red. Tony whimpered and his head lolled back against Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky stroked his inner thighs but avoided the straining muscle altogether. “He gets off on things like this. Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed. When you hold him down? When we fuck him from both ends? When you grip his hair tightly while you fuck his mouth?” Tony made a noise of pleasure that matched Steve’s, but that noise was replaced with a complaint when Bucky pulled away completely to climb over Steve and press the bigger man back against the bed. “And don’t tell me you don’t get off from things like that, too,” he whispered. “I know you. I know what you like. I know how you looked when you lost absolute control that time and fucked us hard into this mattress… the way you forced us to kiss while you fucked both of us simultaneously… the way you held onto us so tight that there were bruises for weeks… the way that—mmph—“ Bucky never got to finish that sentence because Steve dragged him into a bruising kiss that Bucky was sure would make him look as if he had been punched in the mouth.

 

Steve rolled them over and _devoured_ him from his mouth to his neck, to his nipples. When he got to his cock, though, Bucky pulled him off and gave a quick command of “turn around.” It didn’t take a second for Steve to understand the command, and he swiveled round so that his mouth was still on Bucky, but so that Bucky could also suck him off.

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…” Tony chanted from his vantage point, his hands automatically going to his cock. Bucky stole a glance at him and warned him with a glare.

 

“If you so much as touch yourself, Steve and I will be moving to a different room and locking you out,” he said. Tony whimpered once more and had to visibly exert effort to pull his hands away and press them to his back. His hips gave small twitches, though, but Bucky was satisfied. He turned back to Steve’s cock and slipped his lips over it as far as it would go. Steve moaned loudly around Bucky’s cock in his mouth and his hips gave an involuntary jerk, nudging his lover’s throat. Bucky sucked him once, twice, then gripped his ass, relaxed his throat and took him further inside. Steve was _big_ and Bucky could feel the stretch of his neck muscles, but Steve was crying out as he tried to still his jerking hips and Tony was practically sobbing, so Bucky swatted Steve to get him to move and he did so without too much complaint. Bucky battled down his gag reflex while Steve fucked his throat; it helped that the mouth around his cock was warm and vibrating with moans though.

 

“Oh, fuck, _Bucky_ ,” Steve cried. “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, I’m coming…” Steve practically screamed as he came in Bucky’s mouth, his hips moving in an irregular pattern as he rode out his orgasm before rolling off his best friend. Bucky pulled himself up and crawled over to Tony, standing up and tilting the CEO’s head as far back as it would go. They shared Steve’s come between them in a kiss that wouldn’t look out of place on a porno. Tony’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, making Steve groan as he propped himself up against the footboard. “You two are going to be the death of me,” he said. “On my headstone, they’d write: ‘Steve Rogers: survived World War II and natural cryogenic freezing, dead by sex.’” Bucky let out a bark of laughter that was this side of hoarse.

 

“Then we’d better not let any of your nemeses find out your weakness, yeah?” Steve cracked a smiled and beckoned Bucky closer so that they could kiss. “You know what I thought we should do to Tony?” he asked afterwards. There was an unmistakable jerk of interest from their lover upon hearing his name. “I think we should fuck him,” he started. When Steve was about to point out that they did that all the time, Bucky added: “At the same time.”

 

“Oh, god,” Tony cried. “Don’t say things like that unless you mean it!” Bucky smirked at him, but Steve frowned.

 

“I don’t think we’ll fit…” he said. “He’s so tight…”

 

“Oh, we’ll fit, sweetheart. We’ll just have to prepare him well,” Bucky grinned and released the leash from the canopy rod to transfer it to the headboard. “Grab me the lube, Steve. You,” he said to Tony, “On your hands and knees.” Steve handed him the bottle. Bucky slicked up two of his fingers and slipped them in without preamble. Tony cried out and pushed back against the intrusion. “Tell him how he looks when he does that, Steve. Tell him how much of a slut he is for my fingers,” Bucky murmured, ghosting his lips over Tony’s ass. Steve bit his lip and slipped himself beneath Tony so that they could see eye to eye.

 

“You look gorgeous, Tony, when you moan while Bucky’s got his fingers in you.”

 

“Not enough, Steve… Come on, you’d do anything for me, right?” Bucky batted his eyelashes. Bastard, Steve thought fondly.

 

“You’re such a… a slut, Tony. You love being fucked so much, don’t you?” he whispered, stroking Tony’s goatee. Tony moaned and shut his eyes. “You love it when you have a cock in you; you moan and you grind against us and you can come without ever touching yourself. You also love sucking us off,” Steve pointed out. Tony opened his eyes once more and nodded. Steve guided his chin down to his cock. “Go ahead, darling. I want your mouth. You’re so good at that…” Bucky surreptitiously added a third finger while Steve spoke. “Such a perfect… c… cocksucking _whore_.” Both Bucky and Tony suddenly cried out. Bucky darted forward over Tony’s back to kiss Steve while Tony took him deep into his mouth. Bucky’s kiss was as filthy as Steve’s words.

 

“Fuck it, Steve. Fuck you, you’re perfect,” he whimpered when they pulled apart. Steve grinned bashfully. “Watch me fuck him with my hand, Steve. He’s going to take my entire _hand_ up his ass.” Tony sobbed into Steve’s thigh, his legs spreading that much wider. Bucky grabbed the lube and oiled up his hand, pushing his three fingers back in and almost immediately after, adding a fourth one. He spread his fingers apart, reveling in Tony’s sobs of pleasure as he was stretched and filled. “After this, Stark, you’ll be taking both of our cocks up your ass,” Bucky murmured, working his fingers in and out of Tony.

 

“Suck, Tony,” Steve reminded and Tony bobbed his head up and down Steve’s length. When Bucky wriggled in his thumb, though, Tony pulled away from Steve’s cock completely and _screamed_.

 

“Ohgodohgodohdearfuckinggod, _Bucky_!” he sobbed. Steve frowned in concern, but Tony kissed him desperately. Bucky simply grinned and gripped Tony’s hip with his other hand, pushing his fingers in further. He nearly stopped at the knuckle because Tony was honest-to-God tight, but he soldiered on. Tony was outright crying; tears ran down his cheeks and tainted his and Steve’s kiss. When Bucky’s knuckles breached him, he screamed again.

 

“Bucky…” Steve started.

 

“No! Nononono. Don’t stop, please! More!” Tony cried. Steve nodded for Bucky to continue and licked the tears off Tony’s face. Seriously. He _licked_ them and Tony came hard with a scream all over the bedspread. Bucky took that opportunity to slip himself all the way in up to his wrist and pump himself in and out of the hole. Steve groaned at the sight and moved around Tony to lick at the junction between Tony’s asshole and Bucky’s wrist. Bucky bent over to copy the act while Tony cried at the sensation of both tongues on his overstretched, oversensitized asshole. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…” came Tony’s litany of curses. “Please, please, please. I want you. I want your cocks in me. _Please_ ,” he begged, shameless and needy.

 

Bucky took pity on him. He took his hand out and gestured for Steve to slip beneath Tony before he slicked both of his lovers up and guided Steve into the smaller man. Tony rutted against Steve and slid himself up and down while Bucky slicked his own cock. The Winter Soldier stilled Tony’s hips and pushed himself into his lover, making Tony cry out again and toss his head and arch his back as Bucky slipped into the stretched hole. Steve was big enough, with Bucky more so, but being fisted had stretched Tony enough that he could accommodate them with little difficulty.

 

One of Bucky’s hands let go of Tony’s hips and wrapped itself around the collar around Tony’s neck, using it as partial leverage as he slid himself in and out of the genius. Tony didn’t have enough brain power to do anything but cry out as his lovers pumped in and out of him, gaining speed with each thrust. He was boneless and oversensitized from his own orgasm, but his lovers held him between them and _used_ him and fucked every last thought out of his brain. He sobbed and sucked at Steve’s neck while Bucky repeatedly slammed into him from behind.

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck…” he heard Bucky whimper before the soldier slammed into him one last time and groaned out his release. Steve followed not long after, claiming Tony’s lips which he moaned his release into.

 

It was a while before any of them moved. Bucky rolled off Tony when his cock slipped free and snuggled up against Steve’s side. Tony stayed where he was atop his captain, feeling Steve’s cock slip out of him and the mixture of come drip out. His moan fluttered out of him.

 

“I love both of you,” he murmured against Steve’s neck, unable to move anything beyond his lips. “Bucky, you are a complete and utter deviant, but I love you, and Steve, don’t ever call me a whore when we’re in public, unless you want me to jump you where you stand. Don’t think I won’t.” Steve’s chuckle rumbled beneath him and he felt Bucky’s fingers skim up his spine. He mustered enough strength to roll of Steve and squirm in between them where they gave him matching kisses on each cheek and fuck if that didn’t make his insides flutter like butterflies. “I heard about the mission,” he started. “I think I have to go thank Fury if this is how a yelling at gets you.”

 

“You’ll do no such thing,” Steve warned. “You will _not_ tell the director about our sex life.”

 

“He already knows we’re fucking,” Bucky pointed out.

 

“He gave me _condoms_!” Steve cried. “And he told me to ‘be safe if you’re fucking Stark.’ Neither of you are discussing our sex life to anybody not here in this room right now.” Tony and Bucky traded knowing grins, and Steve thought he should rephrase that, but Tony had already started speaking.

 

“So, JARVIS, on a scale of one to awesome, how would you rate that?”


End file.
